five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Nights with Mixels
Eight Nights with Mixels is a fan game by NyanKittyKat. It is a crossover between Mixels and FNAF. Welcome! Welcome to the city of Mixopolis! What could possibly go wrong? There are trash collectors and ninjas, news reporters and firefighters, doctors and pirates, and more fun Mixels–for 8 nights! Krog Krog is a light blue Frosticon (ice) Mixel. He has a big mouth, flurries around his cheeks, and one big eye. He also has sharp teeth and floppy little arms. Night Behaviour Krog is first seen on Night 4 and he is active at 1-3 AM. He will go to the Big Rock, Mixel Mountain, Mixel Park, the Mixamajig Threshold, The magma wastelands and then the Volcano Apartments. He can also go to Vulk's House. You can put on the heater to stop him. Day Behaviour Krog talks really loudly to other Mixels and eats EVERYTHING. Yes, everything. A refrigerator? Appetising. A fire hydrant? Crunchy and tastes like chicken! Quotes: "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "Let's go to MixDonalds. I'm so hungry, I could eat the place!" Globert (a Glowkie) Globert is a bat-like Glowkie (glow) Mixel with a glowing eye. He has many sharp teeth (like most Mixels) and one little eye. He has two "ears" on the top of his head, and he has the wings of a bat. Night Behavior Globert is first seen on Night 3 and he is active at 1-2 AM. He will go to the Cragster Kingdom, Mixel Mountain, Krader's House, Shuff's House, Mountain Land, Teslo's House, then the Volcano Apartments. He can also, like Krog, go to Vulk's house. He is stopped by putting on sunscreen or hiding under the table. Day Behavior Globert puts on crazy "Glow-in-the-dark-except-its-not-dark-because-of-all-those-darn-phones" shows that dazzle... nobody. They are just too busy with their phones. Quotes: "This MixDonalds place has really bad service. The fat lady at the counter ate all the Cookironis." "Was your phone–uh, I mean, the show enjoyable?" Footi (a Spikel) Footi is a peach colored Spikel (spiky) Mixel. He has a mohawk hairstyle and spiky feet. He also has bumps on his legs and arms. Night Behavior Footi is first seen on Night 3 and he is active at 1-3 AM. He can go in EVERY PART OF MIXOPOLIS PLUS DA MIXEL MOON! He can drain your energy if you don't use the poison bottle to faze him. Day Behavior Footi loves everyone a lot, and he loves dancing. Quotes: "Hi, BFF #9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999!" "Wanna dance? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Flain (an Infernite) Night Behavior Flain starts in the Infernite Kingdom. Then, he goes to Shuff's House, then Teslo's, then the Volcano Apartments. You must put on body spray or watch Flain to stop him from burning you. Day Behavior Flain reads books A LOT...until his head sets fire and the pages turn to ash! Quotes: "Have you read this–no, no, no, NO!" -Flain when his head sets fire "Hi. I'm Flain. I like to eat–UGH!" -His head burns AGAIN! Kuffs (a cop) Night Behavior Kuffs just passes through Teslo's house and then he's in the Volcano Apartments. You need the sunscreen as soon as you start a night. Day Behavior SORRY. TOO BUSY ARRESTING NIXELS. PLEASE CALL BACK TOMORROW. Chomly (a Fang Gang member) Night Behavior Chomly starts in the Farmlands, then he goes to the Cragster Kingdom, the Springy Lands (lol), the Party Place, Infernite Kingdom, then the Volcano Apartments. He is stopped by putting on Odo-Ro-No. Day Behavior Similar to Krog, he eats anything he can sink his teeth into! Wait...not people or other Mixels, except for you. Vampos (a Glowkie) Night Behavior Vampos starts on the Mixel Moon, then goes to the Infernite Kingdom, then the Volcano Apartments. To stop him, you have to flash your light. Day Behavior He does carnival rides–the higher, the better! Fan art, an fart. Category:Games